Electricia
by dragonbreath88
Summary: Heatwave is haunted by ghosts of his past, especially a mistake involving a choice that involved a femme. But when a mysterious young girl with secret washes up on Griffin Rock he has a chance to make amends. Rated M. Thanx to all who reviewed and followed me. Please R&R


Electricia

Prologue

_ As the rescue bots ship patrolled the galaxy, Heatwave and Electricia stood over the controls while Blades, Chase, and Boulder were in stasis. They were laughing, joking and generally having a good time. _

_ "No way, Heatwave," said Electricia, her electric blue armor glinting in the shine of the controls. Her smile shamed the stars and the shining novae in all the different galaxies. "Primus forbids I actually get to keep the twenty credits I earn from this job." _

_ Heatwave just chuckled, his light red color armor also shining in the light blue shine. "Oh come on Electricia. It's just twenty credits, and you'll get it back." The engineer femme bot just rolled her light blue optics at Heatwave's arrogance, which she found cute and adorable. _

_ Suddenly, there was a beeping on the communications line, and Electricia smirked, answered it.  
>"This is rescue team sigma 17, what's your emergency?" She calmly asked. <em>

_ "HELP! IT'S COMING!" Shouted from the other side of the line. _

_ "Okay soldier, calm down. Where are you?" Soothed Electricia, starting to press buttons as protocol demanded, and signaled to Heatwave to bring the others out of stasis. The red leader nodded and went to do as she said. _

_ "WE ARE IN SIGMA ALPHA CHARLEY THREE." The voice screamed on the other side. _

"_Okay, we will be there yesterday," explained Electricia. She punched the coordinates into the ship and pressed the buttons, sending the ship into hyperspace. _

"_HANG ON GUYS!" Shouted the femme as she pulled the lever. The other bots quickly grabbed hold of anything they could find as the lever was pulled. _

"_HEATWAVE!" Shouted Electricia, becoming a blurry sound. "HEATWAVE!"_

Chapter 1

"Heatwave!" Shouted Chase. He awoke from overnight stasis, his optic snapping open in a millisecond. "Heatwave, are you all right?" asked the cop bot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," answered Heatwave. He groggily got out of his stasis pod, which was relocated to the underground bunker in the firehouse in Griffin Rock. Ever since Optimus Prime assigned the last of the rescue bots here on Earth, it was the most stressful and boring thing combined.

"Morning Heatwave," greeted Cody Burns in his usual perky voice. He was the youngest of the four humans, and he was the first one to find out the bots true form and helped them learn the human ways. The leader of the rescue bots just growled to indicate that he heard the young human.

"He's just grumpy cause he hasn't had his morning energon." Explained Blades with a giggle. Dani, Blades's human partner, came in dressed in her flight suit, ready for a morning patrol. Blades got up and transformed into his vehicle form, a yellow helicopter, capable of air search and rescue.

Dani got in Blades and they took off leaving Heatwave, Boulder, and Chase to argue.

"Were you dreaming of…her?" cautiously asked Boulder, thankfully not mentioning _her_ by name. Heatwave nodded keeping his optics down in shame. Cody, who was watching the communications, looked over the conversation with childish curiosity.

"Whose _her_?" interrupted the human child, his eyes still looking over the screen. Heatwave, his temper short because his lack of sleep and lack of energon, just turned growling. Cody just backed up a little, seeing how this was a giant robot that could squash him in a millisecond. The red fire truck just rolled his optics and stormed out, taking the lift up to the main level of the firehouse, which doubled as the Burns' home. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Cody asked whom they were talking about again but in hushed tones.

"So any way who were talking about?" Cody whispered. Boulder looked at the lift, like he was afraid the hotheaded leader would return.

"We were referring to a femme bot that was on our team, before we got relocated here," explained the engineer bot. Cody looked even more confused, and Boulder realized that he didn't explain what a femme bot.

"What's a femme bot?" Asked Cody, as if on cue to Boulder's realization.

"A female Autobot usually created for the front line action on the battlefield. Of course there were a few created for rescue teams." Explained Chase in usual monotone voice. Cody just nodded, and turned back towards the monitor.

A beep on the monitor told the remaining rescue bots that Dani and Blades had found something.

_"Dani to base come in,"_ said Dani, her voice still a little drowsy.

"You read loud and clear Dani." Answered Cody. "What's up?" Dani told them of a young girl who was floating in the sea clinging to a piece of a ship, which was now where still to be found.

"_We're bringing her in so Doc can look her over_," finished the tired airwoman.

"Okay, we're going to meet you there." Said Cody, alerting his family to the discovery.

"Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" Commanded Heatwave, who had snuck into back into the bunker, and every bot transformed into their vehicle mode, Boulder into a bulldozer, Chase into a police cruiser, and Heatwave into a fire truck and they set out to the Griffin Rock Laboratory.

At Griffin Rock Laboratory…

When they got to the laboratory, Blades and Dani had already beaten them there, with Doc Green already looking over the young woman. She had black hair, electric blue eyes and a perfect tan. The young woman wore a tattered blue shirt that she was trying to hold up and some soiled jeans, with soaked socks and a strange symbol tattooed on her shoulder. Around her ear, a scar that reached her mouth looked pinkish.

"Who is this?" asked chief Burns as he walked into the lab. The girl looked up when she heard the voice, jumped off the examination table and cowered in the corner. Doc Green just sighed like he had already had this situation happen before, but instead going off on the chief, he just got up and went over to the young woman and held out his hand.

"It's alright, my dear," he whispered to the girl, "he won't hurt you. He's only here to help." The young woman just nodded and took the estranged scientist's hand. The inventor of the town led her back to the examination to finish checking her over. The chief and his family stood at a respectful distance, watching the genius finish while Frankie, his youngest daughter, explain what happened when Dani and Blades dropped her off.

"She's just been staring off into space and silent ever since Dani and Blades brought her here about an hour ago. We can't even get her name or any information from her." Whispered the genius's daughter. Everyone then turned towards the strange young woman as Doc tried to get the girl to answer his questions while she just stared blankly into space.

"Do you think she can even talk?" asked Graham still staring.

"I think so, but she obviously doesn't want to talk right now, ya genius." Snarked Kade.

"Well whether or not she can talk, she still might need a place to stay for the night or at least until we can find out where she lives and can get her there." Broke in the father. They all nodded but Kade still unconvinced because he just rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

Doc had finished looking the unknown woman, he instructed her to lie on the table to take a short nap. After that, he walked over towards to the group of rescue family.

"Well, how is she?" whispered Chief Charlie. The Doc glanced at the mysterious girl.

"She seems fine, but her mind is in a kind of comatose state, like she is gone, and she still refuses to reveal anything. I still can't even get her name." Explained Doc Green. They all looked back at the girl, now curled up with a blanket, her breathing even and deep.

"When she wakes up, we'll take her to the fire house and keep her until she is wiling to tell us who she is and where she's from." Planned the graying police chief. "Give us a call when she wakes up." The doctor nodded and showed them out the door.

"I'll take some blood samples to make sure everything is okay on the inside." Informed Doc Green before bidding them goodbye and shutting the door.

Later that night at the firehouse….

As the team lazily sat around the firehouse just after dinner, Cody approached Heatwave about the femme bot.

"What do you want to know about her?" asked the rescue team captain, surprising the young boy.

"What was she like?"

Heatwave thought for a few minutes, as if looking for the right word. He smiled as he said, "Like all the beautiful galaxies into one beautiful creation. Every since we met, I've been thanking Primus for creating her like all the time." Cody was surprised at the sudden change in the firefighting bot, from a cranky, short-tempered hormonal lady, to a sweet, caring loving bot.

_I guess love does affect others, like alien robots for example_, thought Cody as Heatwave giddily told tales of the beautiful Electricia from days of old. The other bots walked in to listen and add parts when Heatwave would take a breath.

They described Electricia as the smartest and strongest of the four, and how she had saved them with her electric spear from countless monsters, and actually had caught the optic of Heatwave with her strong, heroic, passionate, and leadershipy spark (he didn't say that part, but it was implied).

"Wow, she must've been a great warrior," replied Cody after they had finished the tale.

"Yeah, she was the best," agreed Heatwave, starting to look a little depressed and tired. A question that had tugged at the young Burns' mind, but it caught ever one by surprised when he asked, "So, what happened to her?" If Autobots could cry, Heatwave would have done just that. The young leader took a deep breath and was silent for a count of twenty before answering, his voice dripping with sadness and guilt.

"It was a routine patrol that turned into a dangerous rescue. She…didn't make it." The rescue bot looked down, and when Cody turned he saw the other bots's faces downcast as well.

"Oh," simply put Cody. "Well, goodnight." He said before leaving, taking the stairs. The bots, especially Heatwave, gave a halfhearted "goodnight" in return, which was strange to the young Burns.

As soon as Cody was gone out of an earshot, Heatwave couldn't take it anymore. He stood abruptly and punched the nearest thing, an old TV set, to smitherings. "Why did you let me continue?" He commanded, but in whisper. "You guys know I don't like talking about Electricia."

"Well, you seemed to enjoying it," hesitantly answered Boulder, "besides, you keep blaming yourself for her death, even though it wasn't your fault at all."

"It was my fault!" Shot back Heatwave his temper growing shorter with each passing moment. "I let her go off on her own, even though I knew it was dangerous. I should have been there with her, but I wasn't." He punched the training pole so hard he broke off a piece, sending wood chips flying. After he breathed couple of short deep breaths, he felt his anger simmer and cool off. The firefighter leader looked at his team before heading off to his stasis pod, got in it and activated it, sending him into a nightmare.

Back at the laboratory….

The young woman was sleeping on the Greene's couch, tossing and turning from the nightmare she had been having since she had returned.

Flashback…

_As the rescue bots approached Sigma Alpha Charley Three, Electricia pulled the lever and pulled the rescue pod out of hyper speed. A giant Energon Transport Ship immediately shadowed the ship, a little low on energon, it's bay lights blinking from the lack of energy. _

_ "Sigma Alpha Charley Three, this Rescue Patrol Sigma 17 do you copy?" Heatwave asked into the COM. The radar showed them and the ship, blinking rhythmically when it reached the dot that was the Energon transport. When the rescue team got nothing but static, Heatwave repeated the question once again. Still nothing._

_ "Okay, here's the plan," explained Heatwave, "Electricia and Chase, you two come with me. Boulder and Blades stay here and keep an optic on the radar and make sure nothing comes out to surprise us." The two robots nodded as Heatwave, Electricia, and Chase left. _

_On the Energon Transport Ship…_

"_This is the spookiest thing ever," whispered Electricia, which echoed off the walls. They walked down towards the command center, shining their lights in every nook, cranny and corner just in case there was something that would jump out. _

"_Yes," agreed Chase, his monotone voice not even fluctuation, "this is quite spooky." _

"_I'm just glade Blades isn't here. He would have squealed up a storm, like a sparkling." Chuckled Heatwave who in reply got a light punch on the shoulder from Electricia who was also laughing. "What I'm just teasing."_

"_You're always teasing that poor bot." explained the electrician bot. "Why do you always pick on him?" The leader shrugged, earning another light punch from the femme. _

_Suddenly, there was a shout of pain, and a loud bang, causing the rescue bots to jump straight out of the ship (not really) . Then, complete and utter silence. _

"_Come on," ordered Heatwave, "Electricia how's your spear?" Electricia smiled (which always made Heatwave's spark pulse like crazy) and showed off her ten-foot tall metal staff with a spear on it with the rescue bot's insignia on the base, which was crackling and sparking. _

"_Do you even have to ask?" she retorted as the three rescue bots ran down the corridor. _

Chapter 2

The next morning at the GR Laboratory….

The young woman awoke to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon, which made her food box (also known as her stomach) grumble and growl with desperation. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got stiffly off the couch and followed the smell. After taking a few steps, she began to feel light headed, most likely as result from lack of substantial…. um substance from her day on the sea.

That was one of many things she hated about this form, and there was basically a sheet from here to the Metratorlian system (which according to her calculations was five hundred thousand trillion light years away) about what was wrong with this form.

One was that this body needed constant feeding, like a robot pest as in it was almost never satisfied, and always wanted more. In her other form all she had to do was insert her power source and what until it runs low, which usually took a couple of rotations (days in Earth measure). Here she needs to 'eats' three times a day and based on the way her ribs were showing, she needed to eat a lot.

As she walked into what the humans called the kitchen, she realized just how hungry she was. The sizzling sound began to turn into a hallelujah chorus, like the bacon was beckoning to her to take a delicious heavenly bit out of its juiciness. The mystery girl's mouth became a waterfall at the thought of the bacon running all the way down until it hit rock bottom, which given how much she can eat in one sitting, there really wasn't a bottom.

"Ah good morning, my dear," said the aging scientist who had let the girl crash on his couch. Not wanted to explain anything (she still couldn't find a way to make what she'd been through sound extremely crazy) just flashed a smile and sat down next to the scientist's daughter. She was wearing a light green skirt, with matching tights, bright white tennis shoes, and a light pink shirt. The younger girl flashed her a smile and greeted her good morning.

"How'd ya sleep last night?" she asked as her father passed out gigantic waffles. The girl smiled and flashed two thumbs to indicate that she had an excellent sleep, where in truth she had barely had slept any because of nightmares. The girl smiled back and set a plate in front of their guest.

"I hope you're hungry." She said sitting in front of her own plate. "My dad makes the best waffles in the entire town." Her father chuckled at the exaggeration made by his only child.

"Not really Frankie, I just make them bigger than normal waffles. That's all." Humbly said the man. The mystery woman practically inhaled, not one, not two, but five giant waffles, with three refills of orange juice, and about seven pieces of bacon. When she finally came up for air, she noticed the doctor and his daughter just staring at her, mouths open, food barely even touched.

After the girl had slowed down, her mind, like always, wondered away from her and she began to wonder what was left of her team. Maybe the war was over and they were retired or teaching recruitments. Maybe they also died in the explosion or their enemies got to them and axed them off. Whatever their fate, she just hoped they were safe and the enemies destroyed. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realized that the old scientist was trying to get her attention.

Once her mind returned the kind genius told her what she would do until she found her way home. "Frankie and Dani Burns, the one who rescued you, they will take you shopping for some clothes, then you will stay with the Burns'. How does that sound?" The girl nodded and flashed a smile.

Later that afternoon….

"This is the best day ever!" proclaimed Dani Burns, as they left the beauty parlor. After the girls had gone to different department stores, the oldest of the three decided to treat them to a day at the spa. The three young ladies had gotten their hair, nails, and face done, all at a good price of forty-nine dollars. The mystery girl had gotten her long black trimmed at her shoulders, with green eyeliner to compliment her electric blue eyes. She was now wearing a cream colored tank top that complemented her tan skin, with a blue jean jacket, with beige colored capris and white sandals. Suddenly, Dani's comlink went off with Cody's voice.

_"Dani, we have an emergency_." Said the young kid. _"Mayor Luskey and a bunch of tourists are on Griffin Rock Bridge."_

"So?" asked the generous woman very impatiently.

_"The bridge is about to collapse and dump them over the waterfall." _Informed the human, panicky. The young woman zipped up her flight suit and ran down the streets, calling for her helicopter, which appeared and landed on the roof of a building. Frankie put down a bag of expensive blue jeans in an alleyway, and gestured for her companion to do the same.

"Come on," she commanded following Dani, "you have _got_ to see this."

At Griffin Rock Bridge….

The young woman, who was trained in engineering since what the humans call birth, noticed that the rescue team was not doing anything right. For starters, the green bulldozer was trying to stabilize it in the wrong places. The red fire truck and blue cop car were evacuating everybody off the bridge. Frankie, hanging over an interstate rail with her mouth stretched ear to ear in a gigantic smile, was informing her friend who was who.

"And the fire fighter with the red hair, his name is Kade." She finished. It was hard to keep up with all of the names but luckily there were only five. Chief Charley Burns led the family in the cruiser, while Kade Burns, the eldest, commanded the fire bot. Graham, the engineer of the family, rode the green bulldozer, while Dani, the one the girl got to know that afternoon, was flying in the yellow helicopter searching for anyone in the water.

Suddenly, the bridge cracked and rumbled, sending the remaining people (which were about five or six) over into the geysers. The robots tried to save them, but they were already gone. The fire fighter bot jumped in after them, easily catching about three.

_He's never going to grab the rest of them_ desperately thought the girl as she watched as the robot barely missed a big man with a toupee. Mystery girl tied a scarf around her waist and to the railing, and jumped over the railing and into the river.

On the bridge….

Heatwave and his team were having a hard time getting the bridge stabilized. Graham and Boulder told them that the bridge was collapsing because of excess pressure from the waterfalls, so they had put extra support beams under the bridge to keep from totally collapsing. Unfortunately, every time they put beams underneath the unstable bridge the roaring rapids washed them away.

Of course the other problem was there were the people that fell into the river. Heatwave attempted to save about three, but the other two, the mayor and Hayley, the girl Kade his human partner had a crush on. They were floating away when another splash not far from the two caught the fire truck's optics. A wet mop of jet-black hair rose and it flipped over to reveal the girl Blades had saved the other day. She seemed to be swimming towards the two who were caught in the strong current of the rapids, which lead over a waterfall. Once she reached the two, the girl grabbed their collars and hauled them over to a boulder, where they climbed on top. Boulder splashed on over there, and gently grabbed the soaking humans and set the on the shore. He was about to reach for the mystery girl, when her grip slipped, and she fell back into the river. I heard Kade gasp at my side as I plunged back into the river to find her. I saw her right as she went over the falls towards the rocky bottom.

Suddenly, an arrow attached to a rope appeared and soared until it hit a boulder, making the arrow tip to bend. Before it could go back under, I grabbed it and pulled with all my strength. I carried the girl over to the shore, still pretending to be a regular robot, where she continued to hack and cough up water.

Kade rushed up to her, putting a hand on her back and patting it gently. "Thank you robot," he said tersely, "go back to fixing the bridge."

"As you wish," I said robotically. Stomping back to the bridge, I quickly rolled my optics at the vainness of partner.

It was about an hour before the bridge finally stabilized enough for them to leave and come back to finish the next day.

Back at the firehouse….

That night, Heatwave could hear Chief Burns yelling at girl for what she did, and how reckless she was. The chief rarely raised his voice at anyone, let alone a guest but when he did it was like a thunderstorm.

When the noise up stairs disappeared, Cody came sliding down his cheeks pink like he was embarrassed, but he was out of breath.

"What's wrong Cody?" asked Blades, dropping what he was working one. Cody held up a hand, as if to say, _hang on, I'll be right with you_. When the young human finally got his breath, he hurriedly told them what the chief wanted them to do.

"Dad wants ya'll to be careful how freely you wander at the firehouse." Heatwave groaned and rolled his optics as he stormed off towards his stasis pod.

"Just for a few days." He heard Cody tell the others. "Or at least until we find out whether or not we can trust this girl." The hotheaded leader went to the back of his stasis pod to check the fuel.

_Good_, he thought as it read still pretty full, _at least it's full_. Right as he was stepping into the pod, Chase poked his faceplate around the corner.

"Cody says goodnight, Heatwave," the cruiser said. Heatwave growled in response, snuggled into the pod and activated it.

Upstairs….

While the young woman sat on the couch in the Burns' house, in what chief Burns called 'time out' (though she seemed a little old for that (in face way old)) she noticed the younger son, whose name was Cody, go down a fire man's pole.

_Probably a basement or cellar, or bunker of some kind_, she thought. M (I'm getting sick of calling her mystery girl so until we get to the reveal that's what I'm calling her) glanced at the clock, which read six thrity. She groaned and rolled her eyes, seeing how Chief Burns said she could come out at seven thrity.

M heard some one clear their throat and looked to see the one Frankie called Kade staring at her expectantly, with his hands in his pockets. Of course M just rolled her eyes at his cowardice, not talking to a stranger in order to find out where they came from but attacking them because they seemed different was something she was familiar with. What she was expecting was a chew out like the one she got from the leader, not this.

"You did great today at the bridge," he said shyly. M found that cute, like the day she joined a rescue team much like this. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, like she had done for so long, ignoring her past and its ghosts that haunted her with ever passing moment. M knew that if she confronted them, they would leave her alone, but every second of every day on this planet, she kept blaming herself for having to leave her team, but she had no other choice. Now she had a chance to right her wrong, and she'll be damned if she was going to blow it, and with that she made a choice that could ruin everything.

"T-thank y-you," she stuttered, smiling at the young man's reaction to her voice. M smile got bigger as Kade seemed to process her words.

"Your welcome." He said, turning as if to leave. The eldest stopped and turned like he forgot something. He smiled and had mischief written all over his face like…_no_, she chided herself, _never again_.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" M didn't know what to say, but she still had to answer. She couldn't use her real name, so being desperate M made up a different name.

"My name…uh…is Ellen," she quickly lied. "Ellen Tricia. But my friends call me El." Kade just nodded and introduced himself although Ellen gently told him that his friend Frankie told her who he was.

"So where'd you learn to rescue people like that?" he asked, sitting down next to her, seemingly fascinated.

"Well, I was on a rescue team too once, but I don't know what happened to them after I…left." She said, half truthfully. "That's why I came to Griffin Rock, cause I heard rumors about them here. That and to get away from…. my enemies." Kade looked a little nervous, as if he'd never spoken to a femme… female before, but that just gave Ellen all the more reason to like him.

"How old are you?" He asked surprised. Ellen thought quickly before answering.

"I'm about eighteen," she lied. He let his head hang in disappointment, but he quickly covered it up. Kade smiled, and got up, holding out his hand like a gentleman. Ellen took his hand as he led her up to another level and opened a bedroom door.

"This'll be your room until we can get ya home," he explained brining in El's bags from the store in. She silently chuckled at the thought of them getting her home, which was probably destroyed by the war, but that was not to be treated as a trivial thing.

"Thank you so much Kade. You and your family has been so kind to me, a complete stranger," she gratefully thanked. The striking young fire fighter just blushed and rubbed the back of his fiery red hair, chuckling.

"Ah shucks," he said modestly. "It's…it's nothing. Uh, goodnight El." Ellen nodded her goodnight, and Kade left for the night. After he left, Ellen stared out of her window, which over looked the busy street. While staring at the stars, she thought about the last time she saw her team, all those years ago.

Flashback….

_As rescue team sigma 17 ran down the corridors of the Energon Transport Ship, Electricia felt anxious to leave, but they couldn't. They had a job to do. _

_ Electricia, Heatwave, and Chase all ran towards the terrified and pained screams of a fellow Autobot. Electricia went first, mostly because she was the one with a weapon and _some _training against the Decepitcons, while the others followed closely behind. _

_ The femme bot's spark was pulsating with every giant step, but when the screams died down, it practically stopped. She held her hand up to stop the others and quiet them, and when she did, all they heard was scuttling. The skilled femme turned around to face her comrades in arms, and they seemed to come to the same conclusion what was happening. _

_ "Scraplets," they all said at the same time. Suddenly, Blades panicked voice came through Electricia's comlink. _

_ "Electricia, the scanners show a Decepitcon warship heading our way," he sounded almost desperate. "And I think that Megatron is on it." Megatron, the Decepitcon warlord, the one who started this war, and the one who captured lone Autobots and conducted horrible experiments. _

_ "Okay Blades," Electricia said her spear still activated, "be ready to move. If we're a little lucky there might be good bit of energon still on this ship." Blades told them okay and Electricia turned to Heatwave and Chase. "Ya'll go to the ship and be ready. I'm going to see if I can find any energon."_

_ "No El," objected Heatwave immediately. "We are _not _leaving you to a herd (do you call it a herd? A gaggle?) Of scraplets and especially not a full warship of Decepitcon." _

_ Electricia rolled her optics at Heatwave. They didn't have time for this._

_ "Listen, Heatwave," quickly said Electricia, hearing the scuttling getting closer, "we need that energon. There aren't any more deposits anywhere in this galaxy and we are running a little low on it. If any one of us gets hurt, how are they going to heal properly?" Heatwave looked wounded but he reluctantly nodded and he and Chase took off back towards the hall. _

_ "Okay, scraplets," Eletricia said to herself. "I hope you're hungry, cause I'm serving a full buffet of kick butt." _

_ After looking through the ship, level after level, Electricia still couldn't find any energon or scraplets. What the femme bot did find was the deflated corpse of about six Autobots, their remaining energon reserves leaking on the ground. Electricia looked over their bodies to see what the cause of off lining was. So far, all she could tell it was the deep puncture wounds all over their bodies, their faceplates completely destroyed. _

_ Her sensors picked up more scuttling, from all sides of the ship. _

Scrap, _she thought as she backed up to the center of the control center, _surrounded by a bunch of mindless pests. Just great. _Suddenly a giant horde of scraplets of course surrounded her from all of the corridors, their metal teeth whirling with anticipation of another meal. The panicked femme speared a bunch, and fried another dozen, but that wasn't enough. The leaking energon caught her optics and her breathing became short at the plan she formed. _

_ "Heatwave," she cracked, "do you come in?"_

"Yeah, Electricia," _he said in response, sensing something was wrong,_ "What's going on?"

_"Listen Heatwave, tell Blades to take the rescue pod to a safe distance." Pleaded the femme. "I-I'm going to blow up the ship."_

_ "_No, Electricia. There has to another way."

"_I'm sorry, but there is no other way. The explosion should draw the attention of the Decepitcons away from your ship, so you probably get away with out being seen. Goodbye Heatwave. I love you." She said before ripping her comlink out of her head before Heatwave could guilt trip her out of it. There was no way she was going let these pest leave and devour any other Autobots. _

_Silently praying to Primus that the others got away, and breathing deep breaths, she slammed her sparking spear into the energon, making it catch fire. The last thing Electricia remembered was a giant ball of fire and a deafening explosion sending her into oblivion. _

Chapter 3

The next morning, Heatwave and Kade were called to an emergency over by the Griffin Rock National Museum, and the rest of the family was out, so Ellen decided to explore the firehouse a little. She eyed the pole that led down to another level, but she decided that was an invasion of privacy and left it alone.

After about an hour with the family still out, El couldn't take it any more and slide down the pole, trying to make up an excuse to explain why she was down there. Maybe she heard a noise down here and went to investigate, or she was playing with a red rubber ball and it fell down here.

"Whoa," she breathed, looking around the giant bunker. The place was huge, with a built in track, probably for the robots Frankie told her that were put down here, and a giant wooden pole, also probably for the robots. Ellen had been pretty good at sensing energy left by any machine, which was why in her previous life, she was able to help defeat her enemies during the first few centuries of the war. Unfortunately that was also the reason why she got demoted to being on a rescue team, because of her court marshal.

_That senator deserved what he got, _she thought disgustingly as her hand hovered over the pole. Thank goodness for the gift to transfer over to her new body. The energy she sensed was similar to that of an old friends but that was impossible, seeing how her friend probably home. She shook her head and moved to explore more of the underground bunker. In the corner, she could see a bunch of pod-like things covered up by a tarp, and by the look of the tarp, one of them was recently used. Ellen was overcome by the energies that emanated from the pods, and all of them felt familiar. She decided to uncover them to see what they were, so she walked over, lifted the tarp and yanked it off. Ellen gasped at the things that were indeed pods. In fact, they were stasis pods, used by rescue bots during the war of Cybertron and before that. They were different colors, but they all had the same insignia on it: the Autobot rescue team sigma 17.

Ellen felt herself go pale and suddenly felt weak and lightheaded. All this time, she thought that her team was dead, killed by the Decepitcons the night she blew up an Energon Transport Ship, but to see proof that they were here, on Earth…she couldn't bring herself to believe that they lived.

Her knees became like jelly and then she fell to the floor, leaking from her optics.

_This is what the humans call crying, _she reminded herself. _It's what happens when your upset or overcome by emotions. _El had been told she was devoid of emotions and remorse. She did have emotions but she just hid them better than anyone else she knew.

_I have to get out of here_, thought the girl panicked, _now. _After climbing the fire pole, she ran into her room, and grabbed as many clothes as she could carry. On her way out, a long piece of metal, like her spear, caught her eye. She picked it up, and feeling how light it weighed (Ellen guessed it was hollowed out) she decided to keep it as defense. After she slung her nap sack, provisions, and weapon over her back, she leaped out of the window, heading for the woods.

Later….

"Ellen!" shouted Kade, as he ran through the firehouse for the fifth time. After a morning of trying to stop the Griffin Rock National Museum from burning down, the Burns family came back to find a cold empty house, minus a girl name Ellen. "Guys I don't think she's here." Informed Kade. Of all the people, he was the one to get the most upset at the disappearance of her.

"Uh, guys," said Blades nervously, "I think someone's been down here." The family rushed down to find the tarp that they put on the bot's stasis pods during the day strewn on the floor. The helicopter bot was fiddling with his servos nervously, while his human partner; Dani put her hand on his legs reassuringly.

"Has anyone touched our energon supply?" interrogated Chase. Heatwave practically ran to the hiding place for their energon and let loose an audible sigh of relief that told everyone that every cube was present and accounted for.

"This doesn't make any sense," mumbled Boulder. "First that Ellen girl goes missing, then we find that our stasis pods have been touched, but no energon was taken. What's next? We find out the girl has Cybertronian DNA?"

The gang all pondered the thought, plunging the base in awkward silence. Suddenly the upstairs phone rang, making everybody including the bots jump three feet out of his or her skin.

"Hello?" answered the chief. The other side of the conversation couldn't be heard but by the 'uhs' and 'reallys' they could here from the chief told them it was something important. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Said Charley as he hung up.

"What's up dad?" asked Cody as his father reappeared in the room. Chief Burns looked a little confused and conflicted but he told them who that was.

"Doc's found something in Ellen's blood that I think he wants ya'll to see." He informed the team. The robots transformed into their vehicle mode and they sped towards GR lab.

At the laboratory….

"What's going on Doc?" demanded Kade as they rushed into the laboratory after Frankie lead them in. Doc Greene was looking into a microscope, with a computer next to him showed what he was looking at.

"Ah, so glad you could make it." Expressed the doc. "After examining the girl's DNA, I noticed she had an unusual structure. I was hoping that the bots could tell me what it was." Chief nodded, calling in Heatwave and explaining what they needed him to do. The Autobot looked a little uncomfortable but he agreed nonetheless.

"What do you want me to look at?"

"This DNA strand." Said doc moving out of the way so the giant robot could see. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Heatwave studied the image of a DNA strand, which looked like any other human, but this one had little bits of blue colored stuff attached to it, and the stuff was enlarged. The fire engine's optics seemed to widen as he recognized as Cybertronian DNA.

"T-that's Ellen's DNA?" Asked Boulder surprised, as he was the one who made the comment about the girl having Cybertronian DNA.

The doc nodded, still deep in thought. "Boulder what's wrong buddy?" asked Graham, the engineer bot's human, who noticed his partner was shaking noticeably. In fact, every bot who saw the DNA strand seemed to shake with fear.

"That DNA has little traces of energon in it." Explained Chase who wasn't visibly shaking. "That mean the one who you call Ellen has been drinking energon, which is something I do not condone for humans to do."

"But the DNA structure itself seems….I don't know, familiar." Thought Blades out loud. Heatwave had to agree with the bot on that: it looked awfully familiar. Suddenly the realization hit Heatwave like a cold wave.

"It's Electricia," muttered Heatwave. The other bots, including Cody, turned to him with shocked expression. The other humans though looked confused however.

"Are you sure Heatwave?" asked Boulder carefully. Heatwave nodded his optics unfocused. "I mean it could just be a human who was born with a little energon in her viens. That happens."

"I know when I see my…friends DNA on a screen, whether it's a little or just a whole bottle. _That_ is her DNA, but for some reason she's human I know that, but I'm going to find her, with or without your help." And with that he stormed out of the lab (before he could break something) and when he got outside he transformed and drove towards the Griffin Rock nature preserve.

At night in the woods….

Ellen hugged herself as goose bumps appeared on her arm. A small cook fire was going, sending smoke and sparks up towards the never-ending sky. The young woman never should have left before she got attached to any one unfortunately she had to Kade.

A gust of wind made the fire sputter and the chill overcame her for a millisecond. The second reason she hated this form was it got cold all to easily, especially if she wasn't covered in enough layers. And the temperature could rise and fall easily on this planet and it effected her, unlike her home planet where on one noticed the flocculation of the temperature. But this form wasn't her choice.

The sounds of vehicles coming from the town reminded her to keep moving so she threw dirt over the fire to put it out and started to scale a cliff. After reaching the top, she glanced down to see the Griffin Rock rescue team on ground, robots transformed and looking at the fire pit. Ellen let a tear slip as she saw the red fire truck spin, looking in all direction except up. The energy emanating from the bot confirmed her suspicions: they were the former rescue bots of rescue team sigma 17. The young girl just sighed in disappointment and betrayal as she easily leapt over gaps and ravines until she found a place for the night. When she finally laid down for the night, more nightmares from her past flooded her.

Flashback…

_As Electricia's broken body floated through space, all she was conscious of was pain. It had to be extreme pain for the femme to feel it, but of course I digress. As she felt her spark fading, the femme remembered a shadow of a warship that was heading towards her. The female Autobot didn't expect the others to come back, due to the explosion and the weakening signal of her spark, but that was to be expected. _

_The young femme felt hands lift her up, and she blinked her damaged optics at the sight of bright light. She felt herself being strapped down, restraints on her wrists and legs, and the removal of her electric spear. She also heard voices, one deep, raspy and demanding the other smooth, deceiving but also cowardly. _

"_Are you sure you can save this…Autobot doctor?" asked the deep voiced one. The half conscious Electricia heard metal tools being brought out and the 'doctor' whoever that was muttering to him about the damaged state she was in. _

"_I don't know my lord. The explosion of the transport ship seriously damaged her and she seemed to be losing a lot of energon." Answered the doctor. "It is possible to save her however not in this form. We can transfer her spark into another life form but it _must_ be an organic." Electricia, who was slipping deeper into unconscious, heard a deep growl emanating to the bot he was talking to._

"_I know precisely where we could get it." He said, all evil like. And with that Electricia went officially offline. _

_As soon as the femme closed her optics, there was momentary darkness, then a bright light, and Electricia knew she was in the presence of Primus, the Creator of the Allspark. _

Finally_, she thought joyfully, _after so much pain, so much suffering I can finally find peace with Primus_. _

"_You may not find peace just yet young one", Spoke Primus. He didn't really speak so to say, but rather his noise came from the vibrations that found its way up to her sensory processor. _

"_What do you mean by that Lord Primus?" asked the distraught Autobot._

"_Your journey will continue to the planet known as Earth, where you will find your team helping the inhabitants of the planet. I will watch over you until you start your journey towards the unexpected planet."_

"_Why don't you free me from the Decepitcons?" She asked practically shouting. All she wanted was to pass so she could get peace and rest, which were two things, the civil war had taken away, not to mention hope for a tomorrow, which was another thing the war had taken away. To live where you didn't know whether or not you were taking your last energon, was no life at all. _

"_I cannot interfere with fate nor can I stop what they will do, but you must have the surgery to be able to find your…. Friend." And with that she was pulled and came back on line miraculously. She felt smaller and pain for some reason and when she looked down she saw why. Electricia was a human, an organic that had no power over the Decepitcons, and no power to escape. The former femme had dark hair, electric blue eyes, and tanned skin, wearing a blue shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. On her ear, she had a pink scar where her comlink was ran down her cheek and down towards her mouth. On her shoulder a purplish tattoo with the rescue team sigma 17's insignia was, her only connection to her past, and a honey sweet voice. _

_For about a month or so, Electricia underwent Decepitcon experiments, as rumors of what had become of Cybertron floated around the ship. There were no more Autobots, except for a few on Earth, which meant all space deposits of energon were free to the taking. There were no more rescue bots, which meant any surviving Autobots could be injured and left to dead with out fear of them being lose lipped. _

_Finally Electricia had her chance to escape before she went offline for good when the Decepitcon warship was damaged during a meter shower. Knockout was out of the lab, when the power malfunctioned and the former Autobots chains unclipped and she was let go. Running down the gigantic corridor that was the warship, she found an escape pod, which she took, and steered it towards the planet Earth. _

_She crashed down into the Atlantic Ocean, the pod sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. After floating for about six days she was picked up by a helicopter and brought back to a place called Griffin Rock where she went under the alias Ellen Tricia _

Chapter 4

Heatwave had been scouring the woods for three days and still no sign of Ellen Tricia, or Electricia. He was certain that girl was his lover, but he was unsure how she got turned into human.

The leader of sigma 17 looked on top of a cliff that had footprints the same size as Ellen. He cupped his hand and yelled, "ELLEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" The woods echoed his cries, but no one answered it. He started to fear that she had some how left the island after 'escaping' from the firehouse, and his spark started to sink.

"Hello?' Asked a familiar voice, uncertain and sounding hurt. "Can you help me?" Heatwave looked around for the source but couldn't find it. After debating with himself to openly act like himself or to play robot, he decided the previous.

"Are you hurt? Where are you?" He asked his scanners turned on.

"Over here. I think my leg…. is broken," said Ellen Tricia, her voice trembling. "I can't move it hurts too badly."

"Alright I'm coming." Replied Heatwave, heading towards her voice, which seemed to be on the edge of the cliff. When he stuck his head out over the cliff to see the young woman laying on her back a giant boulder on her leg. Her electric blue eyes were rimmed with red, which told Heatwave she had been crying, probably from the pain, and she also had multiple scratches on her face, none of which seemed too deep, but they probably needed to be cleaned.

"H-Heatwave?" she asked uncertain, her eyes closing, but she seemed to be fighting for conscious. But unfortunately she closed her eyes, and from where Heatwave could see, her breathing stopped completely. Immediately contacted his team, and when the debriefing was done, Heatwave jumped off the ridge and removed the boulder from her leg. The girl groaned when the boulder came off which made Heatwave relax for a little bit. Her leg seemed crushed, with blood coming out of the deep cut that ran from her knee bone down towards the tip of her foot.

The robot gently picked up the girl and carried her back over the cliff, and saw Blades, Boulder and Chase heading towards him. The chief stepped out of the cruiser, as well as his children and the other bots transformed

"What happened, here?" Asked the chief checking over the girl. Heatwave shrugged and put the girl down.

"I don't know chief. I was just looking for Ellen and I found her lying on the ridge with the boulder on top of her." Graham put two fingers on her neck where an artery was, and held it there for a few minutes. Sighing with relief he removed them and laid her down, bandaging her wounds while the others talked.

"Uh, guys," said Graham uncertainly, "you need to see this." The four bots and three humans walked over to see the deep wounds on Ellen's body, start to heal; the blood stopped flowing and the wounds closing on their own.

"What…the…heck?" asked Dani, as the rest of the blood changed from crimson to light blue. Heatwave bent down, and scooped it up while Ellen stirred.

"Energon." Whispered Heatwave in surprise. Ellen's eyes snapped open and when she saw where she was and who was talking, jumped up and pointed her spear, which was a miniature version of her original and didn't spark but was still able to hurt any one she chooses.

"Don't make another move, or I'll skewered you," threatened Ellen. "I have too many enemies with the Decepitcons, and they have powers beyond you humans. I…" she caught sight of Heatwave, Chase, Blades, and Boulder all staring at her and not in robot form, tears formed on the edge of her eyes. "You…can't be real. You're just figments of my imagination, images used by the Decepitcons to play with my emotions and capture me again, hallucinations from lack of energon. You've been dead for centuries."

"Electricia," said Heatwave, using a placating gesture, "we are as real as the planet you are on. Don't worry, we or the humans aren't going to hurt you." Electricia hesitantly put down the spear, while Kade took from her as she collapsed sobbing into her hands. Heatwave hugged her carefully as to not squish her, as the others watched at a respectful distance.

"What happened to you Electricia?" Whispered Heatwave with sympathy. She continued to sob, but she choked out bits and pieces that Heatwave guessed it was what happened.

"Explosion, Decepitcon experiment, Primus, future." She sobbed into Heatwave's chest plate. Dani, Kade, Graham and Chief Burns all looked at each other confused at the words, but the rescue bots all looked shocked.

"Use complete sentences please," urged Kade, face palming him. Heatwave just shot him a hard glare, while Electricia removed herself from the gentle embrace of the firefighter.

"I-I don't know how to say this." Tried Electricia, taking a deep breath before explaining. She told her crew how she survived the explosion of the infested energon transport ship, and how she became onboard of the Decepitcon warship, being part in a guinea pig experiment to see how an organic, such as a human, could reach with Autobot parts, like energon and a spark. She described going offline and meeting Primus, the Creator, and being told of the future of when she would encounter surviving Autobots on Earth. Electricia also told the crew how her hope of rescue was crushed when she heard rumors of Cybertron being destroyed and no survivors of the war. Also hearing rumors of surviving Autobots on Earth in what the femme bot could only tell were years later, hopes of escaping began to blossom as she did escape rotations later and stealing an escape pod, crashed on Earth and floated in the sea until they found her.

"I always believed it was my fault that you went offline," admitted Heatwave his optics still glued to the small halfling. "If only I went back to get you, then you would still be an Autobot."

"But I still am, Heatwave," said Electricia putting a hand on his servos. "Even though I am not a full blooded one, I still can do all the things you can." Heatwave shook his head plate, his optics zooming out and becoming less focused.

"Is there any way to change your form back into an Autobot?" asked Chase, poking the former femme, making her giggle and try to push him away.

"No, but I can meditate on it." Said Ellen, who giggled in between. "Maybe the spirit of Primus could tell me." She sighed, looking downcast.

"You could stay with us Ellen-uh I mean Electricia," offered Kade, now cheerful. Electricia smiled slightly, her electric blue eyes sparkling in a way that Heatwave liked for so long.

"Thank you Kade Burns," thanked Ellen rising, "All though I do not plan to stay long. The Decepitcons may be tracking me and I cannot stay and put your beloved island in any danger. What I need is the location of Optimus Prime and the rest of the surviving Autobots." Graham told her about the communications they had with Optimus Prime and informed her that they could get in touch with him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Asked Ellen excitedly.

Back in the underground base, at the communications where Electricia and Optimus Prime were having a private, serious conversation.

"Are you certain that the Decepitcons desire you?" Asked Optimus Prime finally after an hour of explaining her predicament.

"Yes sir," answered Electricia, saluting to her commander. "But I have no idea why."

"I believe I do." Said Optimus Prime. "The reason that you communicated to the spirit of Primus directly while not going offline tells me that you are a direct descendant of Primus himself. While energon does not harm you in your current form like any other human, it can be volatile under…extreme conditions." Electricia didn't know what 'extreme conditions' meant but it certainly didn't sound good, especially if she was a descendant of the most powerful Autobot, the _original_ Autobot and creator of Cybertron.

"What shall I do Optimus? Especially if my signal is so hard to cloak, I don't know if I can hid anywhere if the Decepitcons can easily track me." The situation seemed so…depressing. "I cannot be allowed to live if my presence is hazardous to the planet. Although I am prepared to do that if need be."

"That will not be necessary Electricia." Said the last Prime. "We can easily shield you from the optics of Decepitcons, and you can hide in plain sight until you can return to your true form." Electricia felt herself relax and let out a breath of relief. She wanted to learn all the things her team learned how to do, and she wondered why they all looked slightly different. "How ever," Prime continued, "you will have to stay with your team until you revert back to your original form."

"Thank you sir," Electricia said, getting overjoyed about the fact her reuniting with her team and learning what adventures the simple rescue team had while she was still escaping for her life.

"Optimus Prime out," and with that the screen went black. The halfling was bombarded with questions as soon as she stepped out, and as long as they were quiet she would tell them. El explained that she could say them until she can get back into her real form, which pleased Kade and Heatwave to the surprise of each other. Once Kade and Heatwave had left to check out a report of a small back yard fire gone wrong, she got the remaining bots together and discussed her linage.

"But that is, as the humans say, insane." Said Chase, his monotone not at all that changed.

"Well, I can't argue with _the_ Optimus Prime, but I don't think he's the one to make jokes." Concluded Electricia. Nighttime had settled down on Griffin Rock, and Electricia hoped, with regret, she didn't have to stay to long.

"Were you scared? When you were on board with the Decepitcons?" Asked Blades, whose question brought all types of memories of all needles and lights.

"Yes," she said simply. "I felt more fear than you did when you flew for the first time. Of course that was only a fraction of what I felt, since they changed by form, which increased the pain level by a thousand."

"And what about that strange mark on your shoulder?" Asked Boulder.

_Geez, don't the questions ever stop? _Thought the femme. "The rescue team insignia, in a form where it is unable to see but still reminds me of what I used to be. As a reminder that even though the war is lost and Cybertron no longer our home, I can still remember who I was and who I will always be." The rescue bots looked sad and sympathetic, but still understandable that she did that.

"Eloquently put." Said Chase, pulling out a bed, blanket and pillow. She gratefully took it and lay down while the bots got in their stasis pod. When the lights went out and she closed her eyes, the dreams started and they were horrific.

Epilogue

She stood on Cybertron facing the great Hall of Ion Recorders, where the roof was caving in and every place within a hundred thousand kilometers. Electricia never imagined her home as a dead planet as she saw other planets touched by Decepitcons.

_This is the way Cybertron has laid sat for centuries, _said the voice of Primus, emanating from the ground, _desolate and bare, and devoid of life. This is the reason I did not want you to return, for the rest of the population was wiped out completely and I still need you to complete _your _mission. _

Suddenly a bright blue light emanated in front of the former femme (who was in her original form) so bright she had to shield her optics from it. When the light faded, a tall male Autobot stood with black and blue designs, looking like viens emanating from his giant insignia in the middle of his chest plate. He smiled at her like she was the most precious jewel in the entire universe, which she supposed she was.

"Yes you are," he said, his voice like melted chocolate, "since you are of my blood. And before you argue that all Autobots are of my blood, let me explain that you carry a single piece of my original spark. A piece of my spark flew into your protoform chamber during your development stage, which melded with your original spark, making the sliver undetectable. There for you are of my blood, and therefor you are my daughter."

"I don't understand, why was I changed into a human?" Asked the young girl.

"Your spear will convert you back into your original form, and it will be sent in due time," he said ignoring the current question. "Like the last of the Prime's said, I have endured because the last of the Autobots endure, and you will enjoy being on Earth. I heard they had instant movies." With a wave of his hand, Electricia fell back into a deep sleep.


End file.
